Metal Slug Defense
Metal Slug Defense is a tower defense game created by SNK Playmore for iOS and Android mobile devices. Story Opening 20XX... Several years after General Morden's coup d'etat attempt was defeated... The scattered remains of the Rebel Army have become organized again. Military intelligence finds that General Morden is alive, and planning another coup d'etat. The Rebel Army and aliens are revealed as behind the mysterious phenomenon happening around the world. To stop the rebels and aliens from reaching their goals, military intelligence musters troops and dispatches them around the world. Ending General Morden and the aliens' lust for power pushed the world to the brink of destruction and chaos, only to be stopped at the last moment by the military. But this does not mean that peace is at hand. General morden's death remains unconfirmed... Could he have survived yet again? If so, when and how will he attempt this next coup d'etat? And the aliens, as well... The heroes struggle will not end. So long as there is a battle to be won on our world, they will be there. Gameplay The gameplay is a one vs one tower defense/strategy game, with two "sites" on either side of the stage where units are spawned. The main objective of the game is to destroy the opposing site by any means. Once the game begins, forces begin accruing "AP", which is used to produce units that automatically advance toward the enemy's site. These units can either assault enemies, construct objects that impede enemies or support allied units, or produce additional units at no cost. Paying Rumi Aikawa a certain amount of AP will improve the rate that AP builds as well as the maximum AP that can be held at once. Most units have both a standard attack and a special attack. When the unit is within range of an enemy unit or structure, it will begin its standard attack. After a predetermined length of time, the unit's special attack will be available, indicated by a light blue "aura" surrounding that unit. Tapping that unit activates its special attack, which is instantly used. After finishing the special attack, the unit will continue with its standard attack until the special attack is charged again. A maximum of ten units can be in a deck in a fight. After a sufficient length of time, a "Metal Slug Attack" (MSA) will be made available. Activating this will send a rapid-moving Metal Slug barreling toward the opposing side, exploding on impact. The MSA will run over (and instantly kill, regardless of amount of health) any light infantry, but will explode after running over ten units in a row. The MSA will also explode on impact with any vehicles or "heavier" infantry (includes Tar Men and Zombie Marco). Features Two currencies are available: Metal Slug Points (MSP) and Medals. MSP is won from completing stages, and can be used to improve base qualities or increase unit health. REWARD-UPs can be used prior to starting a stage, and will increase MSP earnings by 50%, even after losing. Medals are premium currency, and are used to either purchase tools, swap for MSP, or purchase units from the store. Players have the option of buying Medals. Similarly to all Metal Slug games, POWs can be found and freed and reward the player with certain benefits (albeit not in the same manner). Freeing one POW for each stage in a location usually activates a special ability that improves the player's fighting capabilities, such as reducing the cooldown time for units to be produced or increasing the MSP earned from completing a stage, with each subsequent POW rescued adding on greater benefits. At each stage completion, a letter grade is assigned to the player based on how long he/she took to complete that stage (D, C, B, A, S, from lowest to highest). The faster the player completes the stage, the higher the letter grade, and the more bonus MSP is awarded. EMERGENCY stages will occur at certain times of the day, and appear as red locations rather than blue. These stages are accessible for a one hour time frame, after which they disappear. Rescuing all POWs (regardless of how long it took) awards the player with a unique unit, removes the accessible time frame (making it available at all times), and unlocks the subsequent EMERGENCY stage. In the presence of Wi-Fi, the player can access "Wi-Fi VS", which pits the player against other human players in ranked matches. Players on iOS may also play matches against friends from the Game Center. Completing matches earns points to the player's name, and match outcomes are tallied on the Wi-Fi VS home page (though opponents will only be able to view number of wins). Medals are awarded to the player for every 20,000 points accumulated, and a sum of 1,000 MSP is awarded for every loss incurred. List of units The following is a chart of units that are unlocked, and require no cost to obtain. Premium Units Packs Recommended Purchased Units If money is an issue and budgeting Medal reserves is necessary, these units are good choices to have. Disclaimer: the following are opinion based. Usefulness is largely dependent on playstyle. *SV-001 Experimental (100 Medals): Great health and range. Speed is subpar but not an issue. An improvement over standard SV-001 but cheaper to produce. *Girida-O (30 Medals): Excellent choice for starting players. Cheap to produce, strong attack with stronger special attack *Slugnoid (60 Medals): "Crowd buffer" unit. Good range, with an unpredictable (but nonetheless useful) special attack. *LV Armor (90 Medals): Improved version of Slugnoid. Identical range, but special attack is instant and reliable *Hyakutaro (120 Medals): Unparalleled range, great special attack, very cheap to produce. Works wonders when given enough allied units to hide behind. *Chowmein-Conga (30 Medals): Cheap, fast moving, fast producing with extraordinary armor. Can easily overwhelm opponent from start to finish. *Bikers (20 Medals): Fast moving, fast producing. Allows extra damage to be dealt when heavy units are still on cooldown. Keeps up pressure while units are moving across battlefield. *Mars Mecha (100 Medals): "Tank" unit. Not very useful for attacking, but large hitbox easily diverts damage away from allied units. Cannot be knocked back. Trivia *This game marks the official debuts of Heidern and Whip from the King of Fighters series in the Metal Slug universe. *While Metal Slug Defense derives its assets from the first three Metal Slugs, MSD is most heavily influenced by Metal Slug 3. Most of the game's backgrounds, units, and stage bosses as well as its ending cinematic is derived from Metal Slug 3 External links * Official site * Official site (English) * iTunes * Google App Store * Metal Slug Defense Wiki Gallery MSD5.jpeg|Title Screen. MSD1.jpeg|Let's rock! MSD2.jpeg|Area Select. MSD3.jpeg|Deck. MSD4.jpeg|Battle against Giant Hermit! 1511937_634353776646159_2484482242627639135_o.png 10351907_652877071460496_7007514687350772115_n.jpg 10402537_661323647282505_4733100565021692605_n.png Category:Mobile